


[Podfic] Frankie Says Relax

by dapatty, were_duck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/pseuds/were_duck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author's) Where Darcy gets a day job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Frankie Says Relax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Frankie Says Relax](https://archiveofourown.org/works/415336) by [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic). 



Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2015/Frankie%20Says%20Relax.mp3) | **Size:** 24 MB | **Duration:** 00:29:04
  * [Podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2015/Frankie%20Says%20Relax.m4b) | **Size:** 17 MB | **Duration:** 00:29:04


* [Outtakes](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2015/Frank%20Says%20Relax%20it%27s%20Outtakes.mp3) | **Size:** 3.8MB | **Duration:** 00:04:10  
---|---


End file.
